


Hydroflora

by rewriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Family, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love, Pansexual Character, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewriter/pseuds/rewriter
Summary: They kissed. It was safe and warm and happy. Floating through space and time, pin-balling through the universe, their minds were completely blank but for thoughts of each other.





	Hydroflora

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place sometime after the Thirteenth Doctor’s first season. The Doctor and her friends how now just returned to the TARDIS after an adventure on an alien planet.

     Graham and Ryan slept in two metal fold-out bunks on the wall of the TARDIS. For the first time in their adventures, Yaz had gotten a bit cut up. She had since rid herself of her leather jacket, and now stood in a t-shirt as the Doctor squirted water onto her face. 

     “Got to clean out those cuts Yaz,” chirped the Doctor. 

     The water stopped long enough for Yaz to get a good look at exactly what was producing the water. A flower? 

     “Hydroflora!” explained the Doctor. “Native to Gallifrey actually. Plant releases H2O instead of O2. Neat, innit?” 

     “Yeah,” breathed Yaz. “Neat.” 

     She was very close to the Doctor’s face right now. She swore she could feel her two hearts beating. The Doctor seemed to notice this; but before Yaz could be embarrassed, the Doctor promptly declared: “Yaz! I’ve been thinking!” 

     “All right, Doc,” said Yaz timidly. “You remember the Solitract?” 

     Yaz did remember. But it seemed quite long ago now. 

     “I’ve got a new body Yaz. I’m still coming into it, and the thing about creatures like me - Time Lords - how can I explain it - the Universe…talks to us. Does that make sense?” 

     “Not any less than anything else that’s happened today,” replied Yaz. 

      “Great! Now I think that the Universe might be communicating something to me.” 

     “What does that have to do with the Solitract?” 

     “Right,” answered the Doctor, “You remember how the Solitract tried to capture everyone who went into it by showing them a person they love?” 

     “Yeah,” said Yaz, “Like Erik’s wife…and Grace.” 

     “Good girl Yaz! You see where I’m going with this?” asked the Doctor. “The Solitract didn’t show you or me anyone new.” 

     Yaz’s single heart started to pound. The Doctor certainly didn’t have much tact, but this…to imply…she and the Doctor…was bold! The Doctor started to pace the room, gesticulating wildly.

     “And when I thought of this, I thought that the Solitract obviously knew how I feel about you-“ 

     “What-“ 

     “But then,” continued the Doctor, “Why would you tell your Mum that we’re not seeing each other? The Solitract clearly thinks we are, and the Solitract literally just observes the entire universe for eternity. So I feel like it’s right." 

     “It can’t be,” said Yaz.

     The Doctor was silent. It was not often that the Doctor was willing to risk a romantic dalliance. It was hard to find a lover who was wise enough to understand that they wouldn’t be together forever. That people come into your life for a reason, as season, or a lifetime, and the Doctor was bound by immortality to the second option. She would never know anyone for a lifetime. She was going out on a limb here-and it was not going well. 

     “We’re not seeing each other,” said Yaz. “We don’t…we’re not…you know…doing anything that people who are seeing each other do.”

     A smile broke the Doctor’s face and she whipped around, scurrying towards Yaz. 

     “Right!” the Doctor exclaimed, “Yes! Of course. How could I have forgotten? It’s all different on Earth. It’s all very different on Gallifrey.” 

     “What?” asked Yaz, “You got mating dances or something?” 

     The Doctor laughed and pulled Yaz into a squeeze. “That’s why I love you Yaz! One day I’ll miss that sense of humor!” 

     The Doctor continued, “I gonna be forward with you, Yaz. This is a new body. New social customs. And I’ve forgotten a lot of stuff. Tell me-how do I be your…”

     “Girlfriend?” 

     “Yeah. Your girlfriend.” 

     “Well,” said Yaz, as she stepped closer to the Doctor, “You have to ask someone to be their girlfriend. And no mating dance!” 

     The Doctor laughed.

     “All right,” she said quite stilted, “Yasmin Khan, will you be my girlfriend? That was good right? No mating dance.” 

     Yaz giggled ferociously and hugged the Doctor hard. God, how badly she’d wanted to do this- to show the Doctor how much she loved her. Now Yaz took the Doctor’s positing, leaving the Doctor grinning by the controls of the TARDIS as Yaz paced the room. Yaz smiled. 

     “That was good,” she said pedantically, “And now that we’re girlfriends…we have to do what girlfriends do.”

     “Yes! But first, let’s just do a quick review of how ‘girlfriends’ works on Earth?” 

     “Well,” Yaz began to list, “girlfriends love each other-“ 

     “No problem, you’re like the best person I’ve ever met. And I’ve been across the universe!” 

     “Girlfriends spend quality time together-“ 

     “Literally love helping people all over the galaxy with you and TARDIS-“ 

     “And sometimes,” said Yaz, as she stopped pacing and turned to face the Doctor, “if you trust each other...then you kiss.” 

     There was silence. But excited silence. 

     “I trust you, Yaz,” the Doctor said breathlessly. 

     The two were close now. They were quiet. The Doctor softly cupped Yaz’s cheek, and brushed her wispy black hair out of the way. 

     “Can I?…” 

     They kissed.

     It was safe and warm and happy. Floating through space and time, pin-balling through the universe, their minds were completely blank but for thoughts of each other. 

     They separated. The Doctor turned serious. 

     “Yaz,” she said, “I need to be sure that you understand what you’re getting into. I’ve lived longer, seen more, loved more, and lost more. I can share it all with you. But it won’t be forever. I can’t stay anywhere forever. I tried it once. But I had to watch everyone I loved die.” 

     “I’m sorry,” said Yaz. 

     “When I said I trust you,” the Doctor continued, “I meant I trust your intellect. I can feel it. You have seen that your life, even our time together, will be but a flicker in the galaxy, and yet you haven’t despaired.” 

     “Doc,” said Yaz firmly, “It’s okay. I know what you are. I want to be with you. And I’ll be okay when you’re gone.” 

     They embraced. The Doctor rested her chin around Yaz’s shoulder. 

     “But I’ll be here for a long time, Yaz. I’m here for now.” 

     “For now is good. For now is perfect.” 

     The Doctor hadn’t loved in a long time; it was exciting to be back here.


End file.
